Danganronpa School of Despair
by NotCritical
Summary: What could happen in a school full of despair?
1. Prologue Part one

**PROLOUGE**

"All that one can remember from an event like this is...Well to be completely honest with you. I don't remember a lot from those moments, all that comes up is bad things. My friends all died, only a few survived... And I fear that there will be more… But you never know, one day we could just wake up and find ourselves in some gross classroom…"

"Is there anything else you can recall from those times, **Sakura**?"

[PAST]

I felt some wheel run over my toe over and over, I lifted my head up and screamed

"OWIE!"

A young girl in a wheelchair was staring at me with a emotionless face

"多分あなたが目を覚ましたら、私はあなたのつま先を壊さないだろう!"

She kept shouting that at me, I was confused...I've never heard anyone shout at me. I mean I have but not like that.

"Kadāca tamē jāgī gayā hōva tō, huṁ tamārī aṅgūṭhā tōḍī nā'uṁ!"

She shouted again, I just looked at her while she was shouting at me in these different languages.

"Do you know English?" I said

"Yes, I know English you imbecile! I'm trying to tell you to wake up, there are kids out there that need our help!" The girl said

"What's your name? I'm **Sakura Ketsueki the Ultimate Daredevil**!" I said

I was wearing a red sweater and my ripped up blue jeans, my long black hair was touching my waist, and my darker skin was only showing in a few places.

The girl was in her wheelchair sighing, she had dark skin, she also had black curly hair, long white socks, a black collared dress, and black polished flats. There was also a big black hat on her head.

"My name, **Seco Nikinmi the Ultimate Translator.** Now stop talking to me, and go save the others!" She said

I nodded, I hopped out of the desk and rushed down the hallway.

"WRONG WAY!" Seco shouted

I quickly slipped and fell, I got up and ran the other way. I heard a girlish scream…

"SAKATA IS THAT YOU?" I screamed

No answer…

I rushed into the main hallway, and saw them...The other 14 students, hanging from ropes tied to their feet.

"SAKATA, THAT WAS YOU WASN'T IT!" I said then started to laugh

"Stop being stupid and get us the fuck down!" Sakata yelled

Seco rolled up behind me and asked, "Who is Sakata?"

I turned around and said "Oh **Sakata Ketsueki the Ultimate Tactician** , He's my dumb brother. He's jealous cause I'm better then him!"

Sakata was wearing a red jacket, His black glasses were a little bit dusty, he had rips in his black jeans and he was wearing his black shoes, His red hair kept getting into his face, he was trying to blow it out of the way.

Seco began to laugh

"Fuck you as well wheelchair girl!" Sakata shouted

As I was looking around for a way to get everyone free, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Sakata, how is it...HANGING?" They said

"Oh, shut the fuck up giant, you're in the same situation that I'm in." Sakata said

[Present]

"Wait, why is your brother jealous of you?" They said

"I'll get to it, Anyways…" I said

[Past]

I looked at the person Sakata was cussing at… I couldn't believe that it was her…

"HIRONAKA? It can't be you!" I rushed and to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Yes, it's me… **Hironaka Mino the Ultimate Divination** "

Hironaka had white skin, long pink hair and round glasses, she had a white shirt that said, "Don't kill my vibe" that showed her bellybutton, She had long blue jeans and white high-tops.

"Not to be rude but, can someone try to find out a way to get us down…" A girl said

I skipped over to the girl and said "Don't worry, we are finding a way to get you guys down! What's your name?" I asked

"Oh me? I'm **Mishuo Nagimo the Ultimate Sculptress** "

Mishuo had light skin, she had short messy dark purple hair with glasses affixed to it, she had a black and white striped collar shirt on, black shorts and knee-high pantyhose on with black shoes and a black over the shoulder coat.

"Can you be a dear and grab the rock for me?" Mishuo said

I nodded and grabbed it "What is this for?" I asked

"It's a special thing that's near and dear to my heart." Mishuo said

I walked towards the dorms... Then I heard a loud thud…

"I grundar en knapp!" Seco shouted

I turned around and I saw everyone laying on the floor…

"Uh oh…" I said


	2. Prologue Part two

[PAST]

I saw everyone on the floor, I heard a boy crying. I rushed over to him and asked

"What's wrong?"

He looked up and said, "The floor hurt Tetsip!"

I was confused and asked him "Who is Tetsip?"

The young boy held up one hand that had a dark brown dog puppet on one hand and said "This is Tetsip! Come on say something."

"Heyo! I'm Tetsip can we go and do something? Oh, I'm fine Samuru, no need to cry." The dog puppet said without Samuru moving his mouth.

"You're really good at that, you don't even move your mouth!" I said then looked at the other puppet. It was a fox on his other hand

"Uaaaagh…I was sleeping. But my name is Renjiro." The fox puppet said

"I'm **Samuru Shigezaki the Ultimate Ventriloquist** " The young boy said holding back himself from crying.

Samuru had black hair. He had on a black and white scarf. Grey jacket, with a light grey undershirt. He had jeans on. And black sneakers. And his blue eyes were shining light.

"Nice to meet you!" I said then skipped away

I saw a guy sitting in the corner near the café, he was looking down and keeping himself unnoticeable from the rest of the group. I skipped over to him and sat right down next to him.

"Hi, what's your name?" I said

He looked up at me and said

"I-I'm **Wanaka Bezuri the Ultimate Jinx** " He said

Wanaka had Black hair, and a red beanie on. He had light blue eyes and he was wearing a red hoodie and black sweats. He had a mask on that covers half his face.

"Nice to meet you sir!" I said with a big smile on my face

"You as well." Wanaka said as I got up

"What are you again?" I asked him

"I'm the Ultimate Jinx." He said

I began to skip away but I tripped over a girl in some type of pilot's outfit.

"MY BAD!" I said

"Oh it's fine. It's my fault for being on the floor" The girl said

"Nice to meet you, What's your name?"

"I'm **Eyncayla the Ultimate Pilot** " She said

Eyncayla had grey and black hair, she had a brown eye and a hazel eye. She had her blue pilot hat and her pilot uniform on, there was keeping her hat from being completely on her head but, she tired her best to keep it unnoticed. She also had one eye with a circle in it and her other eye had an x in it.

"Nice to meet you!" I said as I skipped away.

I saw a young girl climbing the walls, I thought it was so cool, she seemed so happy, I wanted to try. I ran over and tried to climb the wall, she jumped down and said

"Yo, What's up? I'm **Toko Igarashi the Ultimate Rock climber"**

Toko had extremely tan skin, she had brown eyes, her long brown hair was in two braids. She had a sleeveless red crop top with blue jean shorts, she also had a brown satchel connected to a brown strap from her shoulder to her hip

"That's so cool, I'm just a stupid stunt devil!" I said

"Girl don't call yourself stupid, I bet doing stunts is awesome!" She said

I smiled then said, "I got to go meet some more kiddos!" I skipped away.

I saw a girl with her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot. I skipped over to her and said

"Girl, I can be the same, So I get you!

She nodded and said

" **Oka Natsuka the Ultimate Detective** is the name, since you were probably going to ask me. Who sent you?" she asked

"Oh, I sent my self!" I said

Oka had blue hair with a red bandanna around her forehead, her bright lime green eyes pierced into my soul, she had a trench coat on with a white shirt and blue jeans on. She had a black baseball cap and a bandanna covering her mouth, there was some piece of a holding device on her right leg, she had grey gloves and she was wearing a belt with ammo pouches on it. She had a scar on her nose and a tattoo of a flame on her left cheek

Oka sighed and walked away, I waved good bye and walked over to a young girl tap was tapping her foot to some type of melody. I walked over to her and began to tap with her

"Very good!" She said

"Thanks!" I replied

"I'm **Tsukiko Yamakawa the Ultimate Classical Composer** , nice to meet you!" She said

Tsukiko had long brown hair, she was wearing jeans, she had dark thick rimmed glasses, and she was wearing a tan sweater, her light brown eyes almost matched her sweater…

"I'm Sakura! I do stunts a lot" I said

"That's nice…" She said

I nodded and skipped away to her melody. It was so peaceful, but I was stupid enough to not even think about what was going to happen next. I saw something standing over by the laundry room. It was talking to some type of animal. It looked like a crow. I hopped over to them and said

"Hello! I'm Sakura, what's your name?"

The person turned around and looked at me and said

"I'm **Crowe the Ultimate Animal Trainer** and this is Maria!" The person pointed to a crow on their shoulder.

"CAW!" The crow screeched

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed

"That was…scary!" I said trying to not show how freaked out I was

"That was scary!" Crowe said in a sort of mocking way

Crowe had long black hair with white tips, their eyes were a bright hazel color, they had on a long black jacket with black shorts and black and white flats on. They had a black t-shirt that had the word "Joke" written in white. They had a nub of a wing attached to them and their left eye was missing…

"N-nice meeting you…" I said and then quickly ran away

-[Present]-

"What happened with Crowe's eye?" They asked

"I think that bird did something with it…I don't know, they never truly told me." I said

They nodded

-[Past]-

I looked at a boy sitting on the ground working on the ground I walked up to him and he said right away

" **Naoto, Toy Maker**. You?"

I stood in silence, not knowing what to say

"Um…" I said

"You took far too long on that intro cut the um and get to the point." He said

"I'm Sakura the Stunt devil!" I said

"Cool, you are now excused." He said

Naoto had pale sink with giant black bags beneath his eyes, he looked quite sickly to be honest… He had a scruffy looking hair that was went to his neck with a charcoal color to it. He looked slightly muscular. He had a pair of black rimmed glasses with tape in the middle of the glasses. He had a black tank top on, bandages covered both of his arms with slight blood stains on the bandages, he had loose jeans on and he had tan sandals on.

"Now, if you can't see I got to finish this toy!" Nato said

I nodded and walked away quickly. I saw a girl looking through a briefcase and I saw another girl sitting next to her reading a large book

"Analytical my ass" One of the girls said

"I'm a lawyer." The other one said

I tapped one of the girls and she turned around and said

" **Maeve Zheng the Ultimate Business Manager** , Nice to meet you." She held out her hand and I grabbed it and I vigorously shook it

"You have the strength of my rival company…I mean they are dead now but, you didn't hear it from me…" Maeve said

Maeve was wearing a cerulean button-up shirt that was long sleeved, her shoulder length light blue hair with purple tips was easily moved around, her eyes were a dark black and she had grey glasses on. She had a distinguishable British accent

"I like your accent!" I said

"Thank you, I'm British-Chinese!" Maeve said

"Do you say Ching Chong?" I asked

"Don't say that hunny." Maeve replied

I nodded and then looked at the other girl who was still reading her law book

"I heard everything that you said, you are very…what's the word…Oh I can't say that, but anyways I'm **Mira Sachioni the Ultimate Lawyer**." She said

"Oh, that's cool! Have you saved anyone from going to jail?" I asked

"Yes, I have…" Mira said

Mira had a black blouse on, she placed her law book in her inner pocket. She had a red plaid tie on, a white formal shirt, and a plaid skirt with black boots. Her brunette hair and her hazel eyes almost went together at some points…She also had two ribbons in her hair

"Nice to meet you Lawyer!" I said

Mira nodded and went back to reading.

I saw a guy in a black military cap sitting on a table in the far corner, I walked up to him and said

"Hello, who are you?" I asked

The guy looked up at me and said "Uh...I'm **Ryosuke Ichijou the Ultimate Mercenary**." He said

Ryosuke had black hair and green eyes, he was in some type of army uniform, he had a long sleeved black and yellow button and black pants on and his military hat was on his head

"Oh cool! My brother is a tactician, maybe you can work together on something!" I said

"Huh? What are we talking about again?" He asked

"Oh, it's fine, we were talking about you." I said

"Why?" He asked

"I don't know..." I said

He nodded and turned around

-[Present]-

"So that was everyone you meet?" They asked

"Well…not everyone." I said

"Huh?" They said

"You'll see…" I said

-[Past]-

I heard a static sound, then the words

"Well now that you met everyone, Head to the gym to learn some more!" It said

"What?" everyone said

We all slowly walked to the gym, well not Seco…Because she can't but you get it. Sakata jumped onto Seco's wheelchair and screamed

"ONWARDS MY SLAVE!"

"Get off me you fat ass!" Seco shot back.

Seco held the brakes on her wheelchair and Sakata flew off. One of Samuru's puppets began to laugh.

"Shut your dumb sock puppet!" Sakata screamed

Samuru began to cry as we walked to the gym. As we walked into the gym we saw something on the stage…It was like nothing we had ever seen before..

"WELCOME TO HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY!" It shouted

"MY NAME IS MONOKUMA, AND I'M YOUR HEADMASTER!"

Monokuma was a short black and white bear…

"Is that a toy bear?" I asked

"That is no toy" Nato said while drawing in his notebook

"I'm your headmaster!" Monokuma said

"You said that already." Maeve said

"Welcome to your new life, cause you're going to be stuck here forever!" Monokuma said

"WHAT?" Mira shouted

"Huh?" Crowe said

"There is only one way to get out of this hell hole…And that is…"

"Is what you dumb bear?" Mira shouted

"What is it you fucking idiotic build a bear reject?" Sakata said

"Guys…Just calm down. Let's listen to mister Monokuma has to say" Tsukiko said

"Thank you Tsukiko!" Monokuma said

"Now, the only way to get out of here is to kill!" Monokuma said

"HUH?" Tsukiko said

"You got to be fucking kidding me…" Sakata said

"This can't be true…" I said

"I mean, as long as I can finish my toys. I'm good..." Nato said

The crow cawed loudly

"GOOD LORD!" Seco shouted

"That's right, to get out you got to kill!" Monokuma said

"Now, there are rules but you'll learn about them soon enough… I mean." Monokuma said

"You mean what?" Maeve asked

"You'll see!" Monokuma said

"Now, get out of here you bags of flesh…I'm done with you for now!" Monokuma shouted

We all rushed out of the gym and went our separate ways…I can't believe that we must kill to get out…Like who would do that…Maybe Maeve because she might have killed her rival company… But like I don't know about anyone else…

An announcement came over the intercoms saying

"The time is 10 pm. Head to your dorms and go to sleep."

Everyone headed to their dorms…I walked to the dorms. I saw a door with my face on a plate nailed to the door. I opened it and saw a bright blue room with a bed, and a desk. I looked at the desk and saw a sewing kit…

"Is this for killing?" I thought to myself

I shrugged and headed to the bathroom. I tried to turn on the sink but no water came out. I tried to turn on the shower, but nothing came out…I went out of the bathroom and saw some sleeping clothes left on the table. I put them on and headed to sleep…

-[Monokuma's Theater]-

"Welcome to HPA, oh boy is this going to be a wet and wild time! I mean if you know what I mean…"

 **[END OF PROLOUGE]**


	3. Chapter One Sinking Ship Part one

**[** **Chapter One; Sinking Ship** **]**

 **[Past]**

The time was around 8:00 am. I was still laying in my bed, thinking about what the hell was going to happen. I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep…

 **A Loud screeching sound blasted near my ears**

"GAAAAAAAHK!" I screamed and rolled off my bed

I slowly got up, I had lost my hearing temporally due to that horrible sound…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Monokuma began to laugh, he was suddenly right in front of me.

"Ow, what the-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I screamed as Monokuma played the sound again

Monokuma rolled on the floor and laughed

"That's not funny!" I shouted

"It was funny!" Monokuma shouted

I got up and said, "If I could I would so punt you!"

Monokuma smiled and disappeared

I headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower, I began to undress as I heard Seco roll into my bathroom.

"Hej Sakura, na tebe čekáme v kavárně Můj Bůh" She screamed

I turned around and screamed as I was holding my towel over my chest

"I'll let you finish up" She said as she rolled out and mumbled something under her breath

I hopped into the shower, and then quickly got out. I ran over to the dresser and put on my jeans and my jacket. I began to run to the cafe, I was wonder-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I fell to the floor

Sakata bursted out with laughter, "OH MY GOD I GOT YOU!"

"What the hell was that for!" I shouted as i got up

"Cause it was fucking funny!" He shouted

"You can be a dick sometimes." I said

"I'm a dick all the times what are you talking about?"He said then began to laugh again

I sighed and began to walk to the cafe. I saw Wanaka sitting in the same spot as i met him yesterday. I waved to him and he shuddered himself from me. I walked into the cafe and i heard everyone talking at once. I saw Toko hanging from the ceiling somehow. I looked over to the outside portion and I saw Eyncayla hanging up in a tree, And Crowe was feeding Maria some worms. I looked over at a table and saw Tsukiko sitting there and writing something, it was probably some music or whatever…

I walked over to Mishuo who was working on a sculpture and asked her

"What is it supposed to be?"

She slowly looked up to me and said "It's a retake on the Winged Victory of Samothrace"

"What's that?" I asked

"Well it was created in the 2nd century B.C. and it has a very long backstory, If you want maybe later today I can teach you about it!" She said with a smile

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer." I said

Samuru was talking to his puppets and Naoto was sitting next to him, trying to work on a new prototype for a toy. I began to walk over to them, But I stopped due to a loud crashing sound coming from the spa, We ran over there and saw Monokuma holding a hairdryer.

"Hey ladies, It's motive time!" He shouted

"Motive time?" Everyone said

"That's when I make you guys kill!" He said.

We couldn't believe it...Someone might actually kill..

"Nobody is going to play with your fucking mind games Monokuma!" Sakata shouted

"Oh really…I would like everyone to pull out their electro-ids and follow the steps that show up on the screen!" He said

We all pulled out our Id's and a picture of all the students showed up.

"What the…" Mira said

"That's all of us.." I said

"Now please vote for two students." Monokuma said

One by one we all pressed two students faces and clicked submit.

The mirror behind monokuma turned into some screen and two pictures popped up…

" **SAKURA AND SAKATA!** " Monokuma shouted

"How the fuck am I a favorite student?" Sakata shouted

"Just go with it." Mira said

Ryosuke went up and patted Sakata on the back

"Now you two, go into the sauna." Monokuma said

We slowly walked into the sauna. The door locked behind us, we turned around and began to beat on the door

"I got this!" Sakata said as he kicked the door

He fell to the floor and screamed in pain

"Awwww, did the baby get hurt?" I said and began to laugh

"Now, you have 24 hours to kill our else, these two d-d-die!" Monokuma shouted and disappeared

Everyone looked around and were in shock… They had to kill to save us…

Maybe we know who truly loves us...But we also know who can't control themselves..


End file.
